


An angel, a chair, and a rockstar

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Riding, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Your pole dancing coach suffers from an accident. Her replacement is nothing like her, starting from the fact that your new coach is not even a woman.





	An angel, a chair, and a rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 10.4K of the plot with eventual sex and author losing her mind somewhere in the middle. I guess it’s my way to celebrate EXO’s comeback by posting porn that is not even porn, and plot that is nowhere connected to the comeback.

You hum appreciatively when Miyeon shows you impressive bruises on her arm. Your immediate reaction is to point your own bruise on the inside of your knee. She nods knowingly and starts talking about the way her sore muscles obstruct her on her daily life. There is a certain pride in her words and you identify with that pride. Of course, it hurts, but this pain is satisfying, this pain is a result of your own efforts.

Soft ambience music is playing in the background and your surroundings are rather soothing. There are six girls in the room. Floor covered is with pale panels, walls are grey with green elements and one wall is covered with full lengths mirrors. Sports equipment on the sides just adds to the vibe of a dancing studio, and that’s exactly where you are at.

You are seating on turquoise bean bag talking to Miyeon and you are waiting for your class to start. What is unusual in this picture is the fact that your trainer is missing. She was usually the first one in, and she was usually the one to greet you in the doors. Your studio is small, occupating one ground floor apartment. There is a small changing room, toilet, and the rest of the place is taken by practice room itself. You were given the door password and that was it. You actually loved how it worked, so familiar and so cosy.

But today when you came, music was already playing, but the trainer was nowhere to be seen. Miyeon mentioned it with a wondering voice and Dahye shrugged while mussing that maybe Yanghee went out to make a call. You checked your mail but she didn’t reschedule your session.

The hour has come and nothing happens so you stretch and stand up, noticing that Dahye has the same idea. You can warm up while waiting, as not to lose time. You walk over to your favourite spot and your hand idly lands on a thing that sets this studio apart from usual ones.

The pole.

There are seven sturdy metal poles set in the floor of the studio and secured on the ceiling. Three of them have a turquoise coating and those poles make the set up less threatening. You stopped at one of the “naked” poles because although coat is supposed to make pole less slippery and serve for easier grip, at the same time it means more friction between body and pole which means _way_ more pain. And as much as you like your bruises you don’t actively search for more of them.

You start rolling your head to warm up your neck when you hear the sound of doors opening. There is a wall separating entrance and practice room, to give you a little bit of privacy would someone mistakenly enter the studio.

“Ok, girls, sorry for being late!”

That is not your coach’s voice. That’s what stops you and you turn around feeling both curious and apprehensive. This voice is not even feminine.

Sure enough from behind the wall appears the _man_. He has short, messy, black hair, little studs in his protruding ears, sharp cheekbones and even sharper stare. He is wearing a hoodie and sweats, there is also a sports bag on his shoulder.

He doesn’t look like your trainer, that much is obvious. He doesn’t look like he belongs here – he looks quirky but more like he should be entering a gym, not a pole dancing studio.

“During the last competition Yanghee slipped and dislocated her shoulder, and she asked me to fill in for her, and so – here I am,” he continues as if he was oblivious to the fact he doesn’t match the environment he is in. You glance at Miyeon whose mistrust is clearly visible on her face as she watches the man throw his bag on the ground next to bean bags. He takes off his hoodie, revealing his tank top. “My name is Kim Jongdae and for the next six weeks I will be teaching you, and I hope we will have fun together!”

You can’t focus on his words because his arms are clearly muscular – but again it doesn’t say _pole dance_ , it screams _gym_. He kicks off his sneakers and you have a moment of panic, but you are not quick enough to turn away when he just drags down his sweats.

One of the girls emits a choked, muffled sound which you can identify with. You were not expecting to see body fitting shorts on the gym dude (although in the hindsight studs in his ears could have been the first clue) and you were not expecting him to be cleanly shaved either.

“Ok,” he says still mindless to your internalized confusion. His legs are muscled, crooked in a way that tells you he enjoyed playing football when he was younger, but they are hairless. “Let’s get ready with a warm up!”

He walks over to a tablet laying next to the speakers and changes music to a faster playlist. Then he walks over to the central pole, where your trainer usually stands and without further ado he starts the warm-up.

You exchange quick glances with Dahye and begrudgingly follow his suit. There is nothing unusual in the way he leads the warm up. Part after part you warm up your bodies, Jongdae’s eyes following your movement in the mirror and ad-libing corrections and encouragements if he deems them needed.

But it is still _weird_. When you watched Yanghee you admired her body as one can admire art – in a platonic way. With Jongdae noticing how good his ass looks isn’t about admiring the work put into that ass, but it is about Jongdae being one fine specimen.

Because even as he has just walked in, you found him attractive. You’d swipe right on him in a heartbeat. Which incidentally means you are not that happy to have him as a trainer. He is very nice to look at and that’s a fact, but you are not happy to be working out next to him. It’s not the right type “getting sweaty”.

“Ok, great girls! Drink water, clean your poles and we’ll start with strength exercises,” announces Jongdae and you walk over to where you left your bottle. Miyeon joins you and it is clear she wants to discuss Jongdae but can’t. Somehow you know exactly what she wants to say.

In the meantime, Jongdae changes the music, grabs wipe and sprays cleaning solution on it. And then he grabs his pole with his free hand, jumps in the air, the hand with the wipe in it grabbing the pole way higher and he pivots on the pole, sliding down while cleaning it.

You have been training pole dancing long enough to see that even if it looks effortless (and impressing), it’s not. His lower hand is steady on the pole, arm bent as it steadies him. His body is tensed and toes pointed to keep his back in one line with his legs. What you can’t ignore is how good he looks like this. Warm-up was intensive enough for him to develop a fine sheen of sweat on his body which means his skin is glistening.

You look away realizing that lusting after your trainer might not be the best idea.

“Unfortunately Yanghee didn’t tell me what you did until now, so I will have to slowly feel you out, if that’s ok,” Jongdae says, flashing all of you a playful smile. It’s so clear that none of you is comfortable with Jongdae as your coach that no one laughs. His smile doesn’t fall but you catch him exhale as if he was calming himself down. “Well, then, let’s start with a firefighter. I guess you have practised it already?” Scattered hums confirm it and Jongdae nods. “Alright, how about climbing?” Another round of confirmations. He stands with the pole on his left, his left hand grabbing it high, as right hand catches the pole at his chest level. “Then let’s start off with the firefighter, moving into the climb, all while spinning.”

As he talks, he starts his spin, right leg pressing into the pole from the front, while left leg hooks behind it. He shows off the way his legs are crossed on it, supporting his weight as all of you watch the correct firefighter technique. After a moment he straightens, his knees squeezing the pole, as he moves his hands higher. When he’s secured his hold he brings his legs up, one more time crossing them on the pole – once more showing off the firefighter. After that, he climbs up once more and playfully slaps the ceiling.

“If you are spinning too fast, just push your body away from the pole,” he says, leaning back, his spins slowing down. Your eyes fall to his legs and you can’t help but notice how perfectly sculpted his thighs are, and how good they look while squeezing the pole. “Don’t jump off the pole, you are going down the same way you went up!”

You wait for him to show how one should go down the pole and you go to try it. You’ve finally started climbing two weeks ago, but firefighter you could do for more than a month now, so it didn’t seem scary. True enough, you are able to do it, not as smoothly as Jongdae, but a minute later you find yourself touching the ceiling. The studio is slowly filling with usual sounds, girls groaning and expressing their excitement when they manage something.

Surprisingly Jongdae’s comments harmonize nicely with usual jokes, but the group is still distrustful. It can be felt in a way girls get quiet he tries to joke. You actually feel bad for him – but not enough to be the only one to laugh.

But when you go down, and he throws _nicely done_ at you, you smile at his reflection. He looks surprised but smiles back at you.

He is going to be your coach for six weeks, you might as well get used to that.

*

You are usually the first girl to arrive (you have issues with being late, and so you tend to arrive way before the scheduled time), and this time is no different. But this time Jongdae is already in. It’s your first time entering the studio with rock music playing and your coach doing pushups in the corner. He is wearing sweats and once more looks like a gym dude, not a pole one.

He hears you walk in because he sits back on his heels and looks around.

“Hi!” he calls over his shoulder and you greet him back. You feel awkward so you duck into changing room before he can say something else and you stay there sitting in your booty shorts and a tank top. The week before you considered dropping the tank top, but you don’t feel safe enough with Jongdae to walk around in only sports bra and booty shorts.

Finally, music changes from rock to warm-up music and other girls arrive. You walk out together as Jongdae is stretching his arm, wrist pressed against the pole. His sweats are gone and you notice a mole high on his thigh.

“Hi, girls!” he greets the group before he focuses on you. “Damn, it took you so long I considered rushing in, in case you lost consciousness or something.” His tone is clearly joking, but you can’t brush off the feeling that his words might have meant something more. You shrug awkwardly and just walk over to your pole. Even if he wants to comment, other girls follow your suit and he is forced to start the class.

You are pleasantly sweaty when Jongdae announces a short break and really eager to go on the pole. Pole dancing is not easy, it requires strength and technique and high pain threshold (especially in the beginning). But the satisfaction that comes with the correctly done figure you failed many times before? Unmatchable.

“How your sitting skills are coming along?” asks Jongdae changing music. The loud and unanimous whine that answers him startles all of you, even him. You are the first to laugh, but the rest of the girls join you – you just hate sitting on the pole so much. He shakes his head. “Yeah, I know, but you really need it for the more advanced figures.”

“But it hurts so much!” whines Dahye and you all murmur in agreement. At least until Jongdae turns to her.

“Oh, does it?” You are speechless at how sassy it sounds. Like, Yanghee would never mock any of you like this, opting for sharing your pain. You are not sure if Jongdae realizes how harsh it sounded and if he realizes that he just lost all the points he managed to gather.

You can sense hostility raising, but he doesn’t seem to care, walking over to his pole. He spins, using the force of the spin to bring himself close to the pole. His outer leg goes over his inside leg as he squeezes pole with his thighs – the rod as deep between his legs as it can. He sits with his legs crossed like girls tend to cross legs while sitting on a chair. You are pretty sure his crotch is flush with the metal. Scratch that, you know that, it’s how this technique is done.

“If _I_ can sit on the pole, so can you girls,” he says, still in the spin.

You exchange glances with Miyeon, realizing that it’s true. It will hurt but you’ll do it.

Thirty seconds later you are screaming bloody murder as the pole is bruising your thighs. But you will survive. Just like Jongdae said, if someone with a dick can do it – so can you.

*

By the time you reach the fourth week of Jongdae teaching your group, you can’t imagine going back to Yanghee. Of course, she was great, but after being pushed to your limits by him twice a week, a thought of losing him is not pleasant.

It didn’t take him long to win over your group. It surprised you considering how hostile you were in the beginning, but he was as driven about winning your trust as he was when he pushed you during training sessions. By now he was freely joking with every single one of you, and he already knew how to encourage you.

So when you arrive for seventh class not only you change and walk out of the changing room as soon as you are done, but you also finally decide to drop the top. When you walk into the studio, Jongdae is doing pull-ups on rings hanging from the ceiling. That’s another thing you’ve become accustomed to. Whenever you came for the class Jongdae was already working out.

When he sees you, his left eyebrows twitches. It’s the only acknowledgement you get from him as he slowly finishes his reps. You try to act nonchalant, but you are way beyond awkward. Does it look bad? Is your tummy not flat enough? Why did you even think it’s a good idea? You walk past Jongdae, seeing his back in the mirror and you glance at yourself, sucking your belly in.

It doesn’t help you feel better, but you are also too embarrassed to go back and put your top on, so you cross your arms on your abdomen, hugging yourself and concealing your body. Why did you do it?

 _Did you think it might help you getting_ his _attention?_

A soft sound of feet on the panels tells you that Jongdae jumped off the rings. The embarrassment you feel makes it impossible for you to look at him so you feign assessing bruises on your ankles.

You have already become accustomed to never-ending bruise galore on your body.

You hear the sound of the passcode and a second later you can hear the sounds of girls coming in. You nearly jump to your feet, eager to see them and escape your awkwardness. In passing you see Jongdae staring at you.

Girls are very supportive of you choosing to work out in pole dancing attire. They coo over you and they compliment you, cheering you not to put on the top. It gives you enough courage to go out of the changing room without the top, and the first thing you see is Jongdae looking at you.

A shiver goes does your spine, but you ignore it. You are not going to be scared back into putting it. If Jongdae doesn’t think you can wear this outfit, it’s his problem.

You take your place next to the metal pole, refusing to look at Jongdae, even though you can see his reflection in the corner of your eye and you can _see_ he is still looking at you. You catch Dahye and Yeonsu exchange glances.

Jongdae clears his throat and starts the warm-up. Now you are forced to look at him, but it’s different when you are doing it to follow his moves. You are very consciously keeping your belly sucked in, but you are telling yourself it’s good for your workout. Which is true, even though it feels forced.

By the time the warm-up ends you are twice as tired as usual – keeping muscles of your abdomen tensed makes your energy drain twice as quickly. Jongdae changes the music and you can see how apprehensive he looks and you do your best not to analyze it. You busy yourself with drinking water and cleaning your pole.

When Jongdae steps back into the circle of the poles, he clears his throat to grab the group’s attention.

“Ok, girls, you know some figures, some of them you have already perfected, so I thought today we would take it a step further,” he says, and you glance at Miyeon, who upon seeing your stare shrugs. You zero in back on Jongdae and he clears his throat once more and grabs the hem of his white tank top and swiftly takes it off.

You are so close to whimpering. Jongdae’s chest is all golden skin, sweat and defined lines of muscles. You are so not ok with how this class is going, it’s just unreal. You are not sure if he does it to make you feel less awkward, but it doesn’t help. _It doesn’t help at all_ when he is wearing his tight shorts and nothing else.

And he looks so comfortable in his skin. He takes a step to the pole and easily jumps into a spin. You are lost for words when you look at him easily going through figures, all of which you already know and you can easily do, but the moment his foot touches the floor again – that’s when everything goes sour. He does one more spin, his legs drawing a circle on the floor and he spins around next to the pole, allowing his head to roll to the side at the finish – you catch his eyes, they are _sultry_. He leans against the pole, rod between his shoulder blades, and in a very smooth move, he spreads his legs, his weight supported with his hands on the pole. He waits for a second and slides down the pole, tempo matching the music.

It looks so _lewd_ you can barely keep your eyes at him. Somehow you moved past technical pole dancing to _strip club_ pole dancing, and damn you if it doesn’t look amazing on him.

He brings his feet back together, and with a body wave starting in his hips he stands back straight.

“Well, that would be it,” he says with an easy smile and you realize he is done. A quick glance at the rest of the group tells you that you are not the only one affected. “I am not the best at choreos but for now even my skill will do,” he continues and laughs. Neither of you can join in. He clears his throat, _is he also uncomfortable?_ “Anyway, by the end of the class, I expect you to be able to dance this with me.”

After that, he urges you to follow him as he walks you through the steps. The group does it three times together with him and then he sends you on your way to practice.

You forget all about your embarrassment, it’s so fun! Learning figures is one thing, but being able to put them together and make something _impressive_ out of that? You like how you look every time you catch yourself reflected in the mirror.

“Ok, nice on the technique,” you hear after you finish one of the tries and it’s Jongdae who apparently watched it. He is still shirtless and it doesn’t help you keep your eyes on his face. “But try feeling it? You are sexy, you should feel sexy, and you should definitely show _how sexy_ you are,” he continues and his words send a jolt of electricity through your nervous system. You nod despite your cheeks getting warm and to your total mortification, you see that Jongdae’s ears are getting red as well. _Oh my god_.

The two of you clear your throats at the same time, and it’s painfully awkward. You know you should go back to practice, but you can’t look away from Jongdae, feeling frozen, and neither he breaks the eye contact.

Until Dahye calls him over. The awkward spell is broken, Jongdae turns around, and you lean against your pole. You feel a sudden strike on your ass and you welp. Miyeon has just kicked you.

“What?” you mouth to her angrily and she just glances pointedly at Jongdae. Something weird happens in your gut and you shrug. You don’t want to focus on that.

This time you want to take Jongdae’s words to your heart, so you take off the band that kept your hair in the ponytail. You are not sure if his words were only a figure of speech, but he said you are sexy. And suddenly you feel sexy. You try to turn your practice into a show, even if no one is looking.

The last part is the most fun, and you are able to match it to the music. You climb high on your toes as you lean against the metal rod and you stare at yourself in the mirror. You are sweaty, flushed, but your eyes are shining. You smile at yourself, and you spread your legs, your toes brushing the floor. A second before you slide down, you catch Jongdae staring at you in the mirror. He is standing on the other side of the studio, next to Yeonsu, with his arms crossed on his chest, but he is definitely looking at you.

You don’t know what takes over you, but you hold his stare steady, and you slide down the pole. You know that the finishing move should be the wave, but Jongdae is looking at you and your skin is tingling and you want to do something more. Your hands are steady on the pole and you know they are not going to give up, so you allow the pole to rotate, bringing you into a spin. You are low on the pole, so you don’t have enough space to work, but you hook one of your legs on it, the other straightening behind you, its toes circling on the floor, and you slowly push your hips forward, bring the straightened leg back under you. Both legs are now bent, knees far apart, with your feet together. You let your head roll to the side, your hair falling onto your back as you slowly slide down on the pole, still spinning, until your knees touch the floor and you let your hips go down _as if you were sitting down on a dick_.

You feel hot. You feel hot, you feel amazing, and you definitely feel sexy.

“Ok, keep practising, girls, I am going to get myself a cup of water,” you hear and you turn around to see Jongdae disappearing into the changing room. His voice sounds strained.

The stares you get from the rest of the group are definitely loaded.

*

Jongdae doesn’t try doing choreos again. You are not sure how to feel about that, but you definitely miss his naked chest, but you are comfortable enough to keep practising without a shirt. Also, the thing between you grows way more awkward and you can’t help it. You have already realized that your thing for your coach is something more than you’d like to admit, considering how you catch yourself daydreaming about him.

But he is not taking any steps to turn it into something more than coach-student relation and you are not sure if it’s because he _doesn’t_ want it. But the inactivity drives you insane that’s why after the second to last class you stay behind when girls go to the changing room. You idle while cleaning up the pole and you go to the toilet, letting them all change and go. You are pretty sure they get the memo because they are out of the doors way quicker than usual.

When you go back to the practice room, Jongdae is tampering with the music.

“Want to help me out?” he asks, not looking up. Are you taken aback? Slightly.

“Sure,” you say nonetheless. He smiles, still looking at the tablet.

“I was asked to film one figure for a promotional video, and I need extra pair of hands,” he says and you shrug. Well, you can film him. He chooses the song and walks over to where you see a camera already on a tripod. He doesn’t need you if he has a tripod?

You are so hang-up on the tripod you don’t see the moment he loses his top. And once again you see the gold expanse of his chest. And once again you try not to whimper.

“You know the front hook, right?” he asks, and before you can answer. “Of course you do, that was your last figure in your modification of my choreo. Which was a pretty good addition if you ask me.”

You bite your lip, you were sure he was watching you till the end, but hearing the confirmation is pretty amazing.

“That’s a figure you can do as a pair. So… Would you mind doing it with me?”

Your throat goes dry. Going up the pole _with Jongdae_ seems like a very good and yet _very bad_ idea. But you nod.

“Normally it’s easier to do in a static way, but the spin will help you keep the position, so if you could start, I should be able to join you,” he says matter-of-factly and you can only nod, feeling lightheaded. You are not sure how it’s going to work, but you obediently go to the pole, grab it easily moving into a spin. Your inside leg hooks on the pole, and you keep your bent knees far apart. When you are comfortable you look at Jongdae and he sees it as a sign and turns on the camera.

Suddenly there are manly hands grabbing the pole over yours and his leg is hooking on the pole – the metal only thing between your thighs. Your reflection in the mirror looks amazing, but you see that Jongdae is not looking in the mirrors.

He is staring at you.

You turn your head, and sure enough on the other side of the pole, he is staring at you. You can’t do anything except for staring at him. Your world is spinning, and you can smell the studio, but also _him_.

You want to kiss him. You want to kiss him so much.

You are not sure how long you are spinning, but it’s your hand that gets sweaty who finally breaks it. You need to jump down before you fall and you hate the fact Jongdae just slowly comes to a halt. He walks over to the camera.

“Do you want to see it?” he asks, voice hoarse and you nod, already walking over to him. Together you focus on the miniature screen, your body more preoccupied with Jongdae being so close, than the video itself. But you have to admit that you look good when you are spinning solo. You’ve never noticed how _sultry?_ you look. Watching from the side how Jongdae joins you is breathtaking. He is sure in his movements, but the moment he straightens pushing his hips forward? It goes straight to your crotch.

You are getting wet just looking at the two of you.

You see how your eyes on the film follow the reflections and you see the moment you look back at Jongdae and the intensity of your stares disarms you. Thankfully your filmed self stumbles off the pole on the video, breaking the spell.

“I ruined the end,” you say and Jongdae shakes his head.

“It’s ok, I will cut it off. You did very well,” he reassures you. “Come to think about it do you want to try one more figure?”

How could you say no? You don’t even think about it, you just nod. The smile you get is quite hopeful and you realize how close you two are.

“Can you do the mannequin?” he asks and to get yourself away from Jongdae because you realize how dangerous this closeness is, you walk away from him, jumping straight into a spin, hand grabbing the pole in the air. It’s the first time you did something like this and the adrenaline spike is intoxicating. You hook your inside leg on the pole, outside leg straight and securing you low on the pole, metal against the top of your ankle. You push your chest away from the pole, both your legs sliding along the pole for your shins to squeeze on it.

Jongdae only waited for that and once more you can feel the pole shaking as he grabs it over your hands, mirroring your figure. But. But his legs don’t close on the pole, his ankles pushing against yours in support.

It looks good in the mirror, the two of you arched away from the pole and spinning lazily.

“Can you go into a chair?” he asks and you consider it. You know the chair and your hands are not sweaty yet, so you should be able to.

“Yeah,” you say already letting go of the pole with your legs. Jongdae reacts immediately and you can see in the corner of your eye that the both of you are moving, legs being brought up, as if you were sitting on the chairs, arms pressing against the pole. This time you immediately look at Jongdae, once more being separated from him by the pole. You realize how much you like it. It’s sensual – empty studio filled with ambience music and two of you sharing a pole? You don’t only like it, you simply love it.

You break the connection you have when you realize that your hand is getting sweaty and you are going to fall. Your eyes snap up to your hand and Jongdae must have not only seen that, but he must have also realized what that implies because he is suddenly spinning faster. You see that in the mirror and you feel how he spins closer to you, his legs coming under your bent ones. He frees his outer arm to drape it over your stomach, and when you unavoidably slide down, you sit down on his thighs. Instinctively you hook your elbow on the pole and he hooks his ankle.

You are touching Jongdae, you are _sitting in his lap_. You can feel his breath on your shoulder and you are still spinning, and this whole experience is unreal. Your blood is thumping in your ears and you feel hypersensitive. Jongdae leans back slowing down the spins, and he slowly eases you back to standing, his hand on your stomach keeping you safe. Unexpectedly he spins you around when you are already standing and pushes you against the pole. It’s not as cold as you are accustomed to – it’s hot from your bodies.

You don’t think about it, you just grab his neck and you bring him close. His hand is still on your naked stomach when you kiss him.

*

You have that on film. Apparently, he turned on camera as soon as you walked away to start the routine. You made him send it to you because the way he kept you safe on the pole, the way he came close to keep you steady was so sensual you couldn’t stop watching it.

Just like you couldn’t stop watching the way he pressed you against the pole, how he bit your lip and how he licked into your mouth. Even on the video, you looked lightheaded and compliant.

The last class is sad. Full of whines and pleads, and Jongdae laughing awkwardly explaining how he can’t keep teaching you. You join in with the pleading chorus, just as sad that he is leaving the group. You’ve become _very_ attached. He makes you go through the choreo he prepared those few classes ago and then he urges you to try dancing in duos. Even though you have fun with Miyeon is not the same as dancing with Jongdae.

That’s why you stay behind one more time after girls bid their farewells to Jongdae. He can’t contain his smile, now that you are left alone, and you feel the same weird excitement in your chest. He is putting up the camera set up and your blood is already flowing faster. You lean against the pole, looking at Jongdae expectantly. His left eyebrow twitches but he turns on the camera and you see the red light turn on.

You go into the spin. You feel good, hands steady on the pole, as you draw a circle with your legs on the floor. You climb up, sitting on the pole even if it hurts. Jongdae is looking at you and it gives you such a thrill. He is better than you. He has probably seen loads of girls better than you, but it is still _you_ that he is looking at. When you glance at him he is just taking off his shirt which makes you even hotter. You know that it means he is going to join you. From your sitting position, you let your lower leg drop, until you can push your feet against the pole, the other leg still hooked under it. You adjust your hands and your angel is complete.

The pole shakes as Jongdae climbs up. You hate how he can go up, with nearly no leg support, and a mere second later his leg is hooked on the pole fitting impeccably between your thigh and shin, while his foot is pushing against the pole just where yours is. He holds his angel maybe for a second, long enough to show that he _did_ it and then he is moving forward, his arm grabbing you, forearm across your abdomen. He pushes you away from the pole and for a second you are scared. But he coerces you back. However his back is glued against the pole, his ankles crossed on it, and the only way you can secure yourself is to close your thighs on his waist and cross your ankles behind his back.

It’s not a bad position. Not at all, because not only you are _very close_ to him, not only you can kiss him (which you do), but you can also feel his cock filling up against your crotch.

But you don’t mention it, leaning back to slow down the speed of spinning and you can sense that Jongdae is both surprised and proud of you for learning so quickly. You try your best to get down gracefully, toes pointed as you slide down to the ground. Of course, Jongdae the show off slides down in a more spectacular manner, but also lands just behind you, his hands draping across your abdomen to finish the routine with his chin on your shoulder.

You can feel his cock against your ass, and his naked chest against your mostly naked back.

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” he says when he unglues himself from you and walks over to the camera, “would you like to start training duos with me?”

You allow yourself to be playful.

“Is it your way to ask me out?” you ask and his head snaps up to look at you. Your skin starts tingling, but thankfully he looks more flustered than surprised.

“No, actually, no,” he says voice sounding offended. “I wanted to ask you out after the practice, but you came here so clearly wanting to do some duo figures that I didn’t get a chance.”

He makes it sound like it’s your fault, but you know he is joking and you laugh.

“Yes, Jongdae, I’d love to start training duos with you, and I want to eat something with you afterwards.”

*

Yanghee is back, her shoulder ok. You are happy to see her, but you are also sad not to see Jongdae in his tight shorts. You know that it’s a shared sentiment, but your pain is soothed by the knowledge that you are going to see him just after the class. And tomorrow, and day after tomorrow, and whenever you want actually.

Yanghee comments on how your level jumped when she was away and she pushes you straight into practice. She is pushing you way harder than she used to and you think that Jongdae must have told her that your group is ok without codling.

Fifteen minutes before the end of the class, the sound of the passcode can be heard over the music and a thrill goes down your spine just as you try to secure your rockstar.

You don’t see him but girls certainly do because suddenly you hear various voices utter surprised yet delighted _Jongdae!_. His easy laughter washes over you but you refuse to lose focus.

“Jongdae, please, don’t disrupt _my_ class,” whines Yanghee and he laughs once again.

“Sorry, I have the studio right after you and I didn’t think I would make such a commotion,” he says quite sheepishly and you see him in the reflection motioning to the girls to go back to practice.

“Oh, right, the doubles?” asks Yanghee, walking over to greet him with a hug.

“Duos, yes,” he corrects dropping his bag next to bean bag. He flops onto it, looking up at Yanghee. “How is your arm?”

You immediately lose interest in their conversation, but you notice Miyeon looking at you with her eyes filled with suspicion. You wink at her and try to do a rockstar once more.

The class ends with stretching and all the girls go back to changing room, Yanghee included. You stay behind (again), confidently walking over to Jongdae and allowing yourself to drop down on his lap.

“Hi,” you greet him, growing warm with his eyes searching your face.

“Hello,” he answers and kisses you. It’s your fifth day of officially dating and it’s still very much a honeymoon stage. You’ve spent your whole weekend together – it was so refreshing to see him out of the studio. You were learning how easy and how hilarious he was, quick to joke, even quicker to laugh.

“Kids, please remember that getting sperm stains out of the hardwood is very hard, so keep your hands to yourselves. You are supposed to be training anyway,” scolds you Yanghee and you lean back to face Yanghee and the rest of the group. They are already changed, standing in the doorway and they are all snickering and laughing. Dahye shows you thumbs up, and you can’t help but laugh.

You wave to them and Miyeon shakes her head, but they say their goodbyes and go out.

That’s when undisturbed Jongdae coaxes you back into a kiss.

It’s going pretty fast but when you slide your hands under his hoodie he slaps your thigh.

“We have to start our training, stop it at once!” you laugh but stand up. Jongdae jumps to his feet and quickly takes off his sweats and hoodie. You’ve seen that a few times already, but you still enjoy seeing how he takes off his shirt.

You go to wash your hands when Jongdae picks the music and when you are back, you surprisingly go into training. It is actually impressive that he is so focused on polishing his technique that he really wants to train when it’s only the two of you.

He teaches you a new thing, but most of the training you spend working on your core strength, and he doesn’t pay any mind to you whining that you just finished one training and your muscles hurt.

Finally, you just drop the floor refusing to move anymore and Jongdae just laughs and starts setting up the camera. You immediately feel that you are getting your energy back, which is quite unfair. After that he grabs a mattress, fitting it around the pole for security. After that, he walks over to you and gives you a hand. You begrudgingly stand up and stretch yourself.

“Up the pole,” he orders and you just send him a long gaze. His ears go red but he doesn’t budge. So you exhale and obediently climb up. You are glancing at Jongdae who motions to you to keep going until you are quite high. You are comfortable with your hold on the pole, but it is still high. As you notice, high enough for Jongdae to comfortably fit under you.

“Can you start in an angel?” He asks, hovering next to the camera.

“Sure,” you say not moving. The pole is not spinning yet. He smiles at you and turns on the camera. You watch him as he walks over to the pole, hips swaying and he is keeping your gaze focused on his face. He is the one to spin the pole and you take it as a sign to start your angel.

You see in the mirror that you two finish your angel at the same time, Jongdae under you.

“Can you do a frog?” you hear and you consider it. You should be able to.

“Doesn’t hurt to try?” Jongdae laughs and the pole shakes. You exhale and bring your lower leg higher, hooking it on the pole. Now both your legs are hooked and you are sideways to the pole, hips back, your legs gripping pole between your thighs and shins.

You see Jongdae doing the same under you.

“You good?” he asks and you hum something. He looks up to glance at you and you actually love it. It isn’t as sexy as the last time was, but you love sharing the pole with him. “Ok, sit on the pole.”

You whine because you don’t want to, but one glance from Jongdae makes you unhook your higher leg and squeeze your thighs on the pole. It still hurts, but it’s not as bad as it used to be. You expect Jongdae to do the same thing, but what you see is a plank. Jongdae’s legs are straight, thighs holding him up on the pole, while one of his hands is under gripping the pole under him and the other one is free.

“Wanna come down?” he asks and his voice is playful. “Slowly!”

Of course, you want to go down, but you are not sure how to, without kicking him in the nuts. You say so and Jongdae just laughs. The pole shakes and you are still spinning, easy music in the background.

“You need to control the slide with your hands, and don’t point your legs straight down. It would be easier if you did it in a plank or half plank, this way the first thing to come in contact with my legs would be your backside.”

“My backside,” you repeat. Once more Jongdae’s ears grow red.

“Your ass, ok?” he huffs annoyed and you laugh. But you straighten your legs, and you start sliding down. The move is not smooth in any way, as you stop every few centimetres. Finally, your ass brushes his lap, and you instinctively hook your legs behind his back. The position is quite similar to the one you did last time, but this time pole is between your bodies.

Jongdae uses his hand to lean up, sitting on the pole and his face seems to be just radiating satisfaction. You slide down together, and you feel it looked good.

“Once more from the top,” says Jongdae, restarting the filming.

You exhale but obediently go up the pole and into the angel. He joins you and together you go through the short routine two more times. It’s not as fun the third time around.

“Let’s do the chairs,” you say suddenly because that would be _fun_. Jongdae is watching the last try and he bites his lip as he looks at you. His ears are red and you know he is going to say yes.

“Ok, but once,” he says sternly and you shrug.

“Sure, we can go back to this boring thing after we do the chairs,” you tease and Jongdae shakes his head. He is covered in sweat and so are you, and it looks amazing on him. You saw that numerous times already but his fit golden body covered in sweat? Amazing.

“And we start from the chair. Chair straight away, understood?” he warns and you nod solemnly. Why is he making it out to be such a big deal?

He turns on the camera and you try jumping into a spin, you manage to do it nicely, your legs already moving to form the chair. Jongdae is not waiting this time, following you in a jump. Pole shakes significantly and you laugh, looking at Jongdae, on the other side of the pole. He smiles, but his eyes are dark – suddenly you don’t want to go back to training. You do a risqué thing and you let your lower hand go to take off your hair band. You throw it away, glancing at Jongdae from under your lashes. Your right arm is the only thing keeping you on the pole now, and it dangerously slides down. It’s not much, maybe half of centimetre, but you immediately move to grab the pole with your other hand, but Jongdae is already there, his legs sliding under yours, his hand on your stomach. You both hook your right legs on the pole and you feel his sweaty chest glue itself to your just as sweaty back. He kisses your shoulder and you had enough. You turn your head around, left hand steady on the pole and you kiss him. You are still spinning but he kisses you back and soon enough your head is spinning as well. He goes into this kiss as readily as he goes into another pole dancing figure.

But even his hands have to give up sometimes and you fall to the mattress. You were low on the pole so it’s more startling than painful. And it doesn’t matter because you immediately throw your leg over his body and you go down to kiss him. It seems like practice is no longer on his mind because he just rolls you over. He fits between your spread legs and he kisses you. He is rolling his hips quite desperately and you share his desperation. The need to have him was itching under your skin for weeks and it has finally tipped over your limits and you are not letting him go anywhere until you get what you want.

Music is still playing and he bites your lip and you can only whine and arch your back to rub yourself on him. Your hips move to meet his and you can feel his cock, and how hot it is against your crotch. Neither of your shorts were designed to hide something like that. He drops lower sucking a bruise into your skin, just over the edge of your sports bra. You are coherent enough to know that you won’t be able to take it off, not now when desperation is so prominent in your actions.

You sink your nails into his back, begging.

“Jongdae, please, tell me you have condoms,” you wheeze when his tongue dips between your breasts. You can no longer rub your crotch against his cock, so you are rutting into his lower abdomen, legs hooked around his.

The way he freezes tells you he doesn’t. Nor do you and you want to scream. You are not having sex with him without contraceptives.

But thankfully sex is so much more than just a pound and Jongdae proves it, unceremoniously yanking your shorts and your underwear down your legs. You barely get it off one of your legs before he is going down, fingers pressing hard on the bruises you have on the inside of your thighs from the pole. It sends a wave of pain through your body, but then he is sucking around your clitoris and you are moaning. Your hips come off the mattress when he tries to lick into you. He is very enthusiastic between your legs licking into you or teasing your clitoris, sometimes allowing his fingers to come into play. You are loud and you are actively trashing on the floor, making Jongdae work extra hard to keep you down.

It’s good, it’s so good and it’s something you were waiting for so long that you just let yourself be drowned in the feeling. You love him between your legs, you love his fingers on your bruises, you love them inside you, you love his thumb on your clit, you simply do. You don’t know how long it takes him to turn you into blabbering mess, but you gather not long.

And a first thing you do after you come back to yourself? You push Jongdae down on the mattress and suck his cock into your mouth.

*

Which you get on tape.

Again.

The mortification you feel when you realize that, matches the shade of Jongdae’s ears. The two of you on the pole look amazing, it’s sensual and just beautiful, in no way lewd.

But then you drop from the pole and it turns very much _lewd._ Jongdae offers to delete it, but you can’t find it in yourself to get rid of it.

In the end, you ask him to send it to you and you watch it _a few times_.

That’s why for the next practice you come prepared.

Yanghee comments on how quickly your skill is raising and you flush slightly at the compliment. Even if it wasn’t for Jongdae you’d be doing everything to get better. That’s how much you enjoy doing it.

Once again Jongdae is a few minutes early which is greeted with laughs and Yanghee’s comment that it seems like Jongdae is trying to steal her group. To which he replies that he is actively trying to steal only one person and you blush among the hoots.

He has the audacity to wink at you.

This time you go to the changing room with the rest of the girls. You want to use the toilet, to freshen yourself up.

And to get what you need.

When you are alone, you finally go out of the changing room to see Jongdae warming up. You walk straight to him, walking into his personal space immediately. He stops and stumbles on the mattress that was left after your previous class.

“I know a better way for a warm-up,” you say not allowing yourself to be embarrassed at that line and you raise your hand showing him a condom which you are holding between your fore and middle fingers. He laughs awkwardly, his ears going red. You start loving his very red ears.

“C’mon, we should be training…” he whines and you roll your eyes.

“Jongdae, I am not doing anything else until I fuck you in this studio. I wanted to do it since you dropped your pants the first time you walked in here and I am not waiting any longer,” you don’t know where did you get the audacity to say that but Jongdae is laughing, his voice rough. He cradles your face in his hands and kisses you, making sure you’ll feel this kiss in the tips of your fingers. It’s a good hot kiss and yes, you do feel it in every cell of your body.

Maybe that’s why you decide to jump on him. He gets you like a champ, arms coming to support your legs while he bends his knees to amortize your sudden weight on him. He laughs but you muffle the sound kissing him, your forearms on his shoulders supporting you. Jongdae spins around and you use your pole instincts to hook your legs behind his to let him use his arms. He does.

The first thing he does it to take off your hairband and he runs his hand through your hair to let your hair fall down. You don’t know where he learned to do that but you don’t focus on it, appreciating the thought.

You also don’t understand why he is spinning, how extra is that? But you take it, hooking your tongue behind his upper teeth. But apparently, Jongdae knows exactly what he is doing because he sits down suddenly, and your knees rest on the bean bag.

You break the kiss and sure enough, Jongdae is now half laying, half sitting on the beanbag. You glance at him, noticing how puffy his lips are already, looking good stretched in a lazy smirk. His left eyebrow twitches.

“You said you wanted to fuck me,” he says as if to explain the choice of the place, “so I say, get on with it.”

You laugh, throwing your head back and you drop the condom on his chest to kiss him one more time. He kisses you back lazily and it riles you up, and so are his hands on your sides. They are idle but familiar and their warmth is a promise that keeps you going. You kiss his jaw and then his shoulder, feeling his cock respond against your ass. You can feel yourself instantly getting wetter – because you’ve been wet since you walked into the studio, knowing well that you were going to fuck Jongdae.

He is humming quietly and you realize that he is humming in tune with the music in the background and you tell yourself that soon he won’t be able to do it. He is content and compliant when you suck a bruise into his chest, mimicking what he did to you the last time. Which reminds him of your hickey because he pushes you away and you are lost before you see him admiring bluish red mark on your chest. You exhale annoyed because it was hard to explain to anyone asking. Jongdae’s eyebrow twitches and before you know it, he is sucking the skin again. This time your exhale is slower because as much as you hate the mark, it’s hot.

Hot enough for you to rub yourself on his abdomen and what you feel under your ass tells you that he enjoys it as well.

You expected yourself to go as fast as possible once you get the permission, but even if undressing goes quite fast (sports bra takes some fumbling) and rolling the condom on is also a breeze.

Sliding down on Jongdae for the first time is a nearly biblical experience. It’s met with two slow exhales and this time it’s him that initiates the kiss. Your lips are already chapped, but such a small thing won’t stop you, not when you are feeling pleasantly filled. Not _full_ , but definitely content and on the right side of pleasure.

You expected yourself to go fast but you don’t. You ride him slowly, focusing on how you feel, unconsciously matching the beat of the music. What you learn quickly is the fact that Jongdae is full of those amazing, somehow muted, noises. He allows himself to moan and groan, whimper even – when he slides down on the bag his eyes fixated on where the two of you are connected.

You miss his eyes on your face, but seeing how his face goes slack when he watches his cock disappear inside you when you slide down is nearly as good. But when you want those dark eyes focused back on you, it’s enough to lean forward, your thumb pushing on his nipple as you sensually bite his Adam’s apple. It moves against your lips and you move up to bite his chin. His appreciative hum is pleasant and it engulfs you in a very intimate way.

As if riding him wasn’t intimate enough.

Your forehead rests against his and you are so close you can count his eyelashes and his slightly laboured breath is fanning your lips.

Suddenly the music changes. It’s Jongdae’s favourite – rock. And your sensual rolls are no longer matching the music. And he knows that. You can see that in his playfully arched eyebrow – if you didn’t know better you wouldn’t be sure he hasn’t instigated that.

You don’t have a choice so you brace yourself with hands on his knees and you speed up. You are riding him with _savage_ , grinding, nearly punishing twists and nearly immediately you grow hot. Your skin starts showing perspiration again and the way Jongdae groans, pained and desperate keeps your pace up. You are ruthless in your moves and you feel dirty, you can feel how you are leaking and how it spreads on Jongdae’s thighs and abdomen. At least he is loving this if his urgent pleads are anything to go by.

Suddenly his hips raise to fuck into you, just as you slide down and it sends you forward. You don’t collapse, but you need to look for support on his shoulders. He is not waiting for you to regain your composure, forcing you to move with his hands on your hips. You wish you could kiss him, but heavens know that you don’t have enough breath left for that.

It’s amazing to watch him come apart. His head is tilted back, tendons of his neck corded and his Adam’s apple bobbing uncontrollably. He is just as sweaty as you are and he keeps thrusting up, all while forcefully pushing you up and down. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you are impressed with his strength, but there are more pressing matters at hand.

Literally, as you press your hand against your clitoris, leaving Jongdae to fuck you any way he pleases. It’s loud, filthy, and amazing, and you can feel his cock twitching inside you, just as you can feel your muscles squeezing, your insides pressing on his dick. Every time it happens, Jongdae emits a heartfelt curse which only adds to arousal surging through your veins.

Suddenly Jongdae groans desperately and you think it’s the end, but he only rolls you over. Your head hits the floor, but you don’t have time to think about it, because Jongdae is back between your legs fucking you with all the energy he has left.

Which is a lot apparently.

You hold him tightly, moans lodged deep in your throat because every time you want to emit one, his thrust makes you inhale. You can only clench your hands on his arms and your legs on his sides as he pistons in and out of you.

He is so close to you that his chest keeps brushing against your nipples and with every harder thrust he pushes against your clitoris, but you know that with his pace he is not going to last long and it’s not enough for you to come.

So you push your hand between the two of you, viciously attacking your clitoris. The slide is wet with all your slick spread around. Seeing that Jongdae mewls.

He comes soon after with a guttural groan and the first syllable of your name trying to leave his lips. He doesn’t stop thrusting though. He keeps his pace up, he fucks you through his orgasm and the intensity of stimuli you are getting brings you over soon after.

Jongdae slowly slides out of you, not able to contain a hiss, his cock oversensitive. He rolls over on the floor next to you and you both look up the ceiling, chests heaving and sweat drying.

“Woah,” you utter finally. Was it something you expected? No. Was it something you are going to welcome in your life readily? Yas.

Jongdae laughs loudly, but you can hear the pride in his voice.  

“Also make sure not to get your sperm on the floor,” you say as an afterthought and his laughter is deafening.

*

Jongdae’s hands are on your hips and you seemingly allow him to lead your body, but the steps you take? You took them thousands of times already. You whip your hair back, your head resting on his shoulder as he marks going for a kiss. You see his eyebrow twitch but he doesn’t kiss you. No fun.

The music changes dramatically and so does the light that is illuminating you. You immediately part as if that was a sign that you were waiting for. Because it was. Jongdae’s eyes are hooded and you know yours look just as sultry. One more change of beat and he jumps in the air, just as you do the same. It’s a thing you did thousand times already, your hand grabbing the pole just under his. Easily you move your leg over your head pushing your foot against the pole, while your other foot does the same low on the pole. Jongdae feet are pushing against yours as he is mirroring your position. You allow yourself to move back, the back of your legs coming flush against Jongdae’s.

There are cheers from the crowd, but you don’t focus on that. Jongdae’s face is so close to yours, but you don’t focus on that either.

Time to fuck him will come after this competition.


End file.
